TheBajanCanadian
Bajan Canadian Mitchell (Mitch) Donald Ralph Hughes (Born March 3, 1994), 'known by his YouTube username style and nicknamed Benja, is a Canadian video game commentator on YouTube best known for his ''Minecraft gameplay videos, especially Minecraft: Hunger Games. He has been praised for his skills at Minecraft: Hunger Games and his ability to Parkour and give commentary at the same time. Mitch isn't just well know on youtube but on Instagram as well. Fans have made numerous fanpages on Instagram. He also had secondary channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owned with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (Hacksource or JeromeASF) , Mat (TheNoochM), and Zak( HippoIoqqiH) but is now not in use. He is now well known in Team Crafted and has over 3,500,000 subscribers. The famous Food and drank themes extend to the name of his old Minecraft server, "The Fridge." (Just to note, he has combined this server with Jerome and PeteZahHutt's server "The Hutt" and now has a server called "The Nexus" and has trended #Merome and #TheNexusMC) He also has posted videos concering Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokemon, most currently unavailable to the public on his channel. Once again, he is mostly known for his Hunger Games, and he mostly does them with JeromeASF. A few days ago, Mitch found a hate tweet on his twitter account, about his 'animation April' and got pretty upset about it. We found this thanks to Adam who tweeted about it. Mitch got the name "BajanCanadian" because he was born in Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados. He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome (Mitch is 6 days older than Jerome). He eventually moved back to Montreal, Canada, his assumed birthplace. Recently he has moved to LA to live with the other members of Team Crafted. Mitch's Siblings He has one younger brother named Connor and two sisters, named Kyleigh (younger) and a stepsister Marley. He has some family in Arkansas, Pennsylvania and near Kansas City, Kansas, including 7 young cousins (Sara, Ryan and others) in Kansas and his family in PA. Pre-Minecraft Days He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for percieved inappropiate content despite personal themes in the videos, one of them comprised him mocking "2 Girls 1 Cup." Mitch joined Awesome Sauce Films , which originated in 2008 as a general gaming channel founded by Jerome evolved to exclusively featuring Call of Duty ''content. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty and Halo, ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years, and they found the role of Machinima Respawn Director upon the upload of the first episodes of Secret Spots. Popular series during the period include Secret Spots, Clip of the Day, Zombies and Master Quest, the latter recieved a 13-hour compilation, though this channel is now not in use. Team Crafted 2013 The channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome and Matt got bored of Call of Duty, so fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF" whereas the trio shifted focus to Minecraft . Mitch launched his most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost a month before its final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted 28 days later. The incline from general gaming to Minecraft and BajanCanadian and especially JeromeASF frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's and Team Crafted 's videos drawing an influx of young subscribers generated criticism from older fans. In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 6 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh to reference his first experience with gaming, Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood; it was swapped for his current human-like skin sporting a red-black checkboard pattern hoodie that he often wears in real life, because he was afraid of Disney sueing him for copyright infrigment. Mitch and Jerome are shipped in a well known ship called Merome. Merome is the most famous ship in Team Crafted (second famous being #Skylox, which is a shipping between SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox, although now it is technically not a Team Crafted ship as Deadlox and Sky both left the center group of TC. Deadlox rather hates the ship, but Sky is okay with it. On Mitch and Jerome's 10 hour livestream, Merome trended #4 place on Twitter, and remained on the top trends list for 3 days. On Instagram, Merome has over 5300+ posts, gaining 5000 after their Livestream. (Merome was previously called ASFCanadian, but the two youtubers have changed it to Merome.) '''Lucky Block Series Mitch has done a series with Preston , Woofless , & CraftBattleDuty where they play games/challenges with the lucky block mod. they started with an April Fools Day episode of their new series/game known as the lucky block race where each player must break 50 blocks and make it to the end but the challenge is that if you die from the lucky block, you have to start over. They have also done a battle dome with the lucky block with some other youtubers as well as a lucky block version of spleef. In almost every episode of the Lucky Block series, Mitch has either spawned a Wither (boss), as well as Bob the OP Zombie, a zombie with fully enchanted diamond gear. Other Facts *He has 2 sisters (Kyleigh, Marley), and 1 brother (Connor). *He once lived with TBNRFrags, Woofless, and NoochM. *He used to share a channel called "AwesomeSauceFilms" or "ASF" (hence Jerome's name ASFJerome/JeromeASF) with Zak/HippoHiH and NoochM but the channel is now in "hibernation" mode and is no longer active. *He nicknamed TheNoochM Jag Master Admiral, due to Matt's constant stupidity in his action. *He is a fan of LotR (Lord of the Rings) *His longest ongoing series is Hunger Games, on which he has 370 episodes and counting. (As of May 2014) *He and Jerome call HuskyMudkipz a fish, most seen in his Pixelmon, because the Mudkip is according to the Pokedex a mud/fish pixelmon. *The only other game besides Minecraft he plays is Dota 2. BajanCanadian's Naming For Certain Items *Diamond Axe - Betty *Diamond Sword - Big Bertha/TOO STRONG (Hasn't been said in a while) *Gold - Chicken Nugget Butter *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobs/Boobplate/Boobies *Boots - Booties *Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chainmail - Sexy Lingerie *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Lapis Lazuli - Blue sh*t/poop *Iron Axe - Fredrick (Hasn't been said in a while) *Gold Axe - Sylvia/Sacrificial axe (Hasn't been said in a while) *Fishing Rod - EL BOOST *Enchanted Knockback II stick - Mr. Betty (This is hardly seen) *Cocoa Beans - Deer Poop *Ink Sac - Blooper Egg *Pumpkin Pie - Pumpkin pie made by NoochM's Mom *Melons - turqMelons *Gold/Diamond helmet - Mah crown *Magmar - Big Momma *Shiny Magikarp - SHINIER THAN YOU *Jynx - Nicki Minaj *Venusaur - Jagmaster *Machamp - MACHO MAAAAAN! *Gyarados - Gary *Mew - Dat Mew dough *Jag - Somebody who annoys him/is annoying/screws up things. *Rotten Flesh - Wet Noodle Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Players Category:Replacements Category:Power Moves Squad